hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Aisia Asakura
Character Information Name: Aisia Asakura Player: Pikachu_Fragger Friends and Family: Hinata Kagura, Otoha, Ayane Isuzu (girlfriend), Elza Lanster, Nickle Ryuko, Shoko Azuma, Shiki Mizuno Enemies and Rivals: None First Appearance: Izanai Beach, during "What is this... 'fun'?" Equipment: A small locket that contains a cherry blossom tree branch, a cellphone, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Pack, AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Pack, AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker Pack, P204QX Lightning Striker Pack, P202QX IWSP Striker Pack. Anything else she needs she'll usually either buy or produce herself. Residency: Fudo Personality She seems shy and timid at first, but she turns out to be a very lively and talkative person once you get to know her. However, like most things, first impressions always last, and in this case, they belie a very mature and almost cynical personality, especially with regards to how people at Hyakuji always seem to keep using their powers with seemingly almost no regard to the possible consequences. As such, she tends to do things under her own power, resorting to magic only as an absolute last resort despite the possibilities of her magic prowess. Character History Pre-Hyakuji Aisia Asakura is not from the dimension that Hyakuji is in as we know it. She was actually the granddaughter of a powerful mage from another dimension, in a world similar to ours. In fact, if one were to travel between this dimension and hers, as long as you kept your powers hidden from the general populace, you'd fit right in. This dimension also had a Japan, but this was different in the fact that there was no Hyakuji here... instead there was a small island called Hatsunejima, where the cherry blossoms bloomed all year long. They were kept alive by a single, powerful magic cherry blossom tree that answered and granted the wishes of people with pure, good feelings. At least, it used to, before the magic that kept them going AND granted the wishes of the island's inhabitants was dispelled to save the life of a girl whose memories and inevitably her life was endangered by the wish-granting powers of the tree. But that story is irrelevant to her history, at least, until Aisia arrived in Hatsunejima after the death of her grandmother to see a family friend who could help her learn magic. She had many adventures and misadventures, making many friends and learning new things about magic, particularly the hardest lesson of them all: that magic cannot be used as a tool to make everyone happy by granting their wishes directly. A person's feelings and memories are what fuel the power of magic and help make miracles happen, nothing more, nothing less. This lesson was particularly hard because she believed all her magic could be used to make everyone happy by granting their wishes, the way her grandmother used to do it. This was before realizing that she would only do so for as long as the people needed her and would leave later afterwards, causing the people she helped to forget about her and leave only the feelings of being helped. Aisia was doing it wrong because her reckless use of magic tried to solve problems directly - something that briefly caused the undying, wish granting cherry blossom tree to revive and cause havoc anew with everyone's memories. To her horror, it didn't make everyone happy; on the contrary, people's true feelings tried to interfere with the magic, and would cause them pain, the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. In this case, one person's happiness would cause pain for others, and because the tree had no restrictions about how to grant wishes, others would inevitably be hurt in the process. Even worse, their memories would constantly reset to ease the pain, and this stagnation would cause eventual death, at least in an emotional sense. Because of that, she came to the same conclusion as the previous mage who dispelled the magic in the first place, and killed the tree by draining its magic power. The result... was unexpected. In the short time that the tree was revived, it grew strong on the pure feelings of (albeit misplaced) love that caused it to revive in the first place. When it was drained, the magic changed Aisia directly, just as it changed the last person who killed it before her. In an ironic twist of fate, she gained an extremely large magic capacity just as she would refuse to use magic so recklessly as she used to, to the point of almost shunning it completely. And because of the strong magic... she would never physically age. At the same time, a multidimensional entity known as Dark Brain tried to manifest itself in a dimension of the Universal Century in its quest to destroy the multiverse. Almost as if to indirectly find a way to enter dimensions that almost lacked enough of the negative emotions it needed to exist in it (in this case, Aisia's home dimension), it used the residual powers of the magic cherry blossom tree to suck her friends into the Universal Century. When Aisia realized this, she wanted to help bring them back; despite her reluctance to do so, she knew she had no choice but to use her newfound magic powers to trace their whereabouts... and it was then that she discovered her ability to travel between dimensions. Now stuck with her friends in Universal Century and realizing that Dark Brain had to be stopped somehow, she assisted them in their travels (it helped that they also managed to bring a prototype Sakuradite Gundam from their home dimension in the first place) to both stop the Inspectors and Dark Brain from destroying their civilization as they knew it. However, it all reached a breaking point when she found out that Dark Brain was trying to acquire a new prototype Gundam from Orb in order to integrate it into his robot puppet army: the Strike Gundam. If he were to succeed, the versatile multirole capabilities of the suit would be at his beck and call, and could severely hinder their fight. Realizing that it would be too late by the time they convinced Orb to move the Gundam away from potential attack, Aisia did something completely reckless once more; she stole the Strike and its five Striker Packs from Orb, and spirited herself and the mobile suit to a nearby dimension before Dark Brain could steal it for himself. This was reckless mostly because she had no idea what dimension she was going to, even if she could easily find her way back to this one. But at the time, she had no choice. It just so happened that the dimension she picked was one that contained Hyakuji, and where another manifestation of Dark Brain, albeit much weaker, resided. Whether it was by providence or not, she somehow managed to survive the trip after being almost burnt to a crisp by Ayane Isuzu and almost getting shot by Miyuki Takamachi. But only time will tell if this dimension's Dark Brain will exploit this turn of events, and if Aisia can stop him. It doesn't help that she now has to deal with other girls that seem to have harnessed similar technology for themselves in miniaturized form... Current Status She first appeared in Izanai Beach when she crash landed by the sea while piloting the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam with its Launcher Pack. After being found by Elza, Ayane and Miyuki, she rested under Miyuki's care. Meanwhile, ATLAS, an organization that deals with magical events in the world, managed to find and transport the Strike and its Striker Packs to the Neo Photon Labs in Hyakuji, where Shiki Mizuno would work on the suits. Aisia was eventually transferred to Hyakuji as well under a false background and identity to those who didn't know about her, under the pretense of being at least close to the Strike in case Dark Brain sought to steal it from the dimension she stole it from. In the meantime, she managed to attract and also become Ayane Isuzu's girlfriend after a bit of awkwardness. Little did she know that Dark Brain was already here in Hyakuji, or at least, one of is spawn. It possessed Shoko Azuma, a girl that she found in the forest one day, and Aisia swore that she would help free her. She almost got her chance during the Mu Incident, but it was at the climactic battle underground in the Compatible Kaiser's hangar that she would free her. With the help of Elza, Shiki, Ayane, Kouta Azuma and her now miniaturized Strike Gundam, they destroyed the Dark Brain spawn before it could use the Overgate Engines for its own purposes. Now that that it was destroyed, all Aisia had to do was wait in Hyakuji until she could safely return to her home dimension with the Strike Gundam, but new complications arrived in the form of Dr. Faust's bioroids. Powered by the Lost Logia that were part of the magical artifact being guarded by the Lanster family, they were fairly strong and almost managed to best Elza even with the Strike Gundam's Phase Shift. Aisia and her friends now have a new mission to fulfill... and school hasn't even started yet. Powers Aisia has the ability to transform her mana reserves into actual objects, meaning she pretty much pulls things out of thin air. What she could make and the effectiveness of her creations are very limited though, and while she could conjure up more powerful, substantial objects due to her huge mana pool, it's not something she particularly likes to do (nor is skilled at doing effieciently with a lot less mana). If she does use it, it's usually to create a small manju, usually for others to eat (since creating it uses up her energy, it would be pointless to feed herself this way). If it's for more powerful objects however, they will only last at for most three minutes (six posts, half that for legendary objects like Excalibur, and she can only copy the object and not is mystical effects), and subsequent, consecutive uses will drain her. She also has to know what that object is and its use before she can produce it. She also cannot just randomly make magical items (thus not allowing her to recreate things like event items or rewards). She can also use interdimensional magic which can allow her and anything else she wishes to bring with her to travel between dimensions. There are limits to what and how much she can take with her, but seeing as she actually took Strike Gundam AND its Striker Packs to this dimension from another dimension, it can be inferred that these limits are fairly high. This also means that she can pretty much teleport herself and anything (or anyone) else within this dimension to wherever she pleases, as long as she knows the location (travelling between dimensions themselves is surprisingly more simple as precise locations are not needed, but this takes a lot more mana anyway). She can only take stuff with her to other dimensions though, not pull stuff from other dimensions to the one she's currently in. And if she wants to teleport something, that something has to be nearby and within eye view to be teleported. As of the moment though, she has an alter-ego... that being Mecha Musume Red Strike! Using the Strike Gundam and its striker packs that were transported here to this dimension and miniaturized with the help of the Neo-Photon Lab and Shiki Mizuno, she is able to equip it as Phase Shift Armor to battle against new enemies that have arrived. As Red Aile Strike, she sports powered Phase Shift armor that protects her from most physical attacks, and she comes equipped with a beam rifle, a pair of beam sabers and the Aile Striker booster pack which allows her to fly. She can only use them during Mecha Musume missions or serious battle events. She has also displayed the ability to convert energy in the Strike, allowing her to supply it with her own magical energies and vice versa. However, this isn't normally used as she relies more on Yellow Lightning Strike's abilities for that; it is used only as a last resort. Red Aile Strike attacks: *Beam Rifle - regular beam rifle attack. It's been toned down from its original power, but as a result, she has a lot more ammo for it and it still packs a huge (if scaled-down) punch against armored units. It can't be treated like an assault rifle for rapid fire though, so it works more like a semi-auto rifle. *Dual Beam Sabers - standard energy swords. She can convert it into a magical blade instead of its usual energy one when facing threats of magical nature. *Sakura Aile Crash Breaker - her signature finishing attack. It will typically involve rearing her fist back and charging it with as much magic as she could before using the thurst of her Aile Pack to propel her forward for the punch. She has also displayed the ability to Cast On with other Skygraspers, but this causes strain to her body if used for too long. Category:Characters: Students